Tips
Things players may find useful: FAQs Why can't I get that unit? * Having problems getting that unit? Check to make sure you have enough free Population. Where's my Lumbermill gone? * Can't see your wood producing building, after importing a save game? Try a refresh (Ctrl + F5). What happened to the Nickel? * Got the technology and producing Nickel, or found some on an expedition, and it's not showing up? You may need storage for it...try building a Repository. Where is my University? * Can't find your University after you've researched Education? It should be on [[Facilities#top|'Facilities']]. Why does my facility keep switching off? * Does your Cement kiln/Concrete Mixer/Barracks etc. mysteriously toggle off? All facilities will auto-toggle off if you run out of electricity or a resource they consume (apart from a Tool factory which only stops production if you run out while online, but will auto-toggle off if you run out while offline). Back to top Tips Save * It is a good idea to export your game regularly and save it (copy and paste) to a text file (Options button). If you delete cookies, you will need to import your save to continue playing. Storage * Chest are good for storage. The cost of Chest does not increase. * Build any buildings you want, that your maximum storage capacity enables, before you research Packaging. When you research Packaging: storage drops, for some resources, as Chest get consumed. Explore new continent * Before you Explore a new continent: Respec all Leaders onto Xochiquetzal for a Population boost to get more Legacy (Points). * Before you reset, craft any Locks you have into Chest ...they give you Treasures. * Make sure you spend any remaining coins on patents before you reset. Each unused book grants an additional legacy point. * Increase the number of your libraries as much as possible, the more you have the more legacy points you'll get. *A little trick/exploit is to send your fleet to trade just before you explore a new continent and then wait for them to arrive in your new lands. (corrrect v0.9.3 beta). Military * Pikeman are good for rushing lots of expeditions when sent alone to farm some objects. * War elephants have a herd mentality... either none or all of them will disobey in each round of a fight. * Remember to have available storage before you go on an expedition, or there may be no space for stuff your army finds or wins. Heirlooms * To gain its bonus, a Crate heirloom needs to be your Empire heirloom only when the fleet sets off to trade. While ships are at sea you can pick another to be Empire heirloom. *Think twice before upgrading some broken heirlooms, it may be wise to save the Shards for others. Other * Fun little trick to do when you're conquering territory: Respec your Leaders to Foehn. * It's more efficient to craft coins (if there's crafting efficiency (done by increasing workshop or mastery legacy) than it is to run banks. However you should run banks if you are leaving the game idle. Back to top Links Storage Guide * Online table: Forms of storage, a quick guide. General Storage & Military based. Quick Trade Guide * Online table: I need X what can i trade for it? Fleet Strength Calculator * Online page where you can download a spreadsheet, that you can edit, to calculate fleet fights in your game. Building Cost Calculator * Link downloads an MS Excel spreadsheet, that you can edit, to calculate costs in your game. CPU Optimizer * Online page from where you can copy and paste a script, into your browser's console, to improve computer performance for game. Subreddit * Can't find the answer to your question? Have a comment, idea or suggestion about the game? Make a post here Chat * Direct link to chat room. Feel free to join in. The Game: * You can play here. Enjoy! Back to top __NOEDITSECTION__